


Even the devil can love

by lucilover16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucilover16/pseuds/lucilover16
Summary: First time doing this don’t judge too harshly.Luci tags along with the boys while they do research. At the school he sees her and all bets are off. They’re immediately curious and attracted to each other. Just one little problem he’s Satan and she’s a hunter.





	Even the devil can love

Chapter 1

     The boys were starting to get antsy being stuck in the bunker and it didn’t help that they had an unwanted houseguest, Lucifer. Chuck had asked Sam and Dean to keep an eye on him while he tried to keep an eye on Amara. You can’t exactly say no to God. Still besides being the devil Lucifer was a pain in the ass to live with. Living in a cage for the last millennia had not taught him any manners or common cleaning skills. He always expected the boys to wash his clothes and his room was constantly a mess, honestly it was like basically living with a teenager. Cas and Crowley would pop in every now and then to make sure everyone was still alive but other than that the boys were on their own.  
     To make things worse things in the outside world were stagnant. Every evil thing out there had decided to lay low for a while and not having anything to hunt was driving Dean crazy while Sam was taking the opportunity to study the mark and the connection between his brother and God’s sister. Finally, after what felt like forever Sam had enough of listening to Dean and Lucifer bickering, this week it was over Sam having been soulless and how Lucifer destroyed everything he ever touched. So Sam decided they needed a field trip and he’d found the perfect place, the University of Washington.  
     The Impala roared into the parking lot just as Lucifer had tried to once again kill Dean, which thanks to Chuck wasn’t possible. Sam just rolled his eyes and told them to knock it off, he’d come here to work not play referee. UW had a vast library with a great selection on religion and religious relics which was perfect for Sam and Dean had his pick of grad students. Luci on the other hand felt like there was something he needed on this campus and he was determined to find out just what that was. The trio couldn’t exactly split up mainly because neither of the boys felt safe letting Satan loose on the students and since Sam needed to do research that would quite literally save the world Dean drew the short straw on being stuck with him. So with their “marching orders” in place Sam headed to the library while Dean and Lucifer headed to the on campus café.  
     Aria was a senior at the University, she was studying paranormal creatures particularly their effect on today’s society. She was also a hunter and a damn good one at that, at only 23 she had faced everything from Angel’s all the way to pagan God’s. Of course, the Winchester’s had done the same but she figured since she was a solo act she deserved some credit. Right now, though all she cared about was getting some caffeine in her system so she could finish studying for her test tomorrow on the occult and the unfairness of the Salem witch trials. She sat down and inhaled her coffee like there was no tomorrow and that’s when they walked in, more importantly that’s when he walked in.  
     Dean and Lucifer walked into the café and that’s when he saw her tall, long brown hair, and brown eyes that were so deep he thought he’d never escape them. Luci had never thought much about humans, in fact he hated them to his core as he once told his brother he truly believed them to be broken, flawed abortions. Something about her was different though, it wasn’t quite love at first sight but she peaked his interest and he couldn’t deny the attraction he felt towards her.  
     Aria saw him too of course with his dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes how could she not notice. There was something else there though, something broken and dark, it scared her yet at the same time she was intrigued. Both were curious and both of them were terrified of what that curiosity meant. She had already been hurt enough to want nothing to do with how she was feeling. He had been betrayed in the worst way and simply wanted to cause pain and chaos as payback. Despite all of that they were drawn to each other for better or worse.


End file.
